<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karushuu Week 2020! by Little_Gracie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231921">Karushuu Week 2020!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Gracie/pseuds/Little_Gracie'>Little_Gracie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Karushuu Weeks! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First story, Fluff, Karushuu Week, Karushuu Week 2020, M/M, Maybe a little OOC, Might add more tags, OOC?, Short Stories, They aren't very good, the oc is their daughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Gracie/pseuds/Little_Gracie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the stories I wrote for Karushuu week 2020. I didn't write stories for everyday, I drew for  the others, so I probably won't post them here. I will post them on my tumblr, though.</p><p>https://xlittle-graciex.tumblr.com</p><p> </p><p>(I'm gonna be honest, I hate all of these short stories. The only reason I'm posting them is because it would have been a waste of time to write these only to delete them later.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou &amp; Asano Gakushuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Karushuu Weeks! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>(Gakushuu's POV.)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I yawned while rubbing my eyes. I was getting my last bit of studying in before the exam tomorrow, and it was getting pretty late. I'm not sure how late, but it was late, and I was tired. I got up so I could make some more coffee, but I was interrupted by a knock. On my window? I definitely did not jump. I quickly turned to look at the window, preparing to have to defend myself. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but this wasn't it.</p><p>"Karma!? What are you doing?" I growled angrily, yet quietly. I saw his mouth move, but I couldn't hear any sounds.<em> Ah, that's right. Sound proof windows. I forgot.</em> Karma searched through a bag he brought, which probably has a few murder weapons in it, and grabbed a notebook. He quickly wrote a small sentence. <strong><em>"Let me in, it's cold out here"</em></strong> was written, along with a small sad face. I looked at him, then the notebook, then closed the curtains. I sat down on my bed, staring at my window while Karma banged some more. After a while, the banging stopped. I went over to the window and opened the curtains. Karma had his back against the glass and was curled into a ball. He was shivering and looked pitiful. I sighed once again, and tapped next to his head. He flinched and turned to look at me. He gave me the biggest puppy dog eyes ever, and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't the cutest thing I had ever seen. Once again, I sighed. I begrudgingly unlocked and opened the window.</p><p>He, quite literally, jumped though and landed on top of me. "Ow! What the Hell!? I let you in and this is how you thank me? Jeez!" He ignored me. "What are you doing up? Good boys like you should be asleep at this hour." Karma said in a scolding tone. I deadpanned. <em>Really?!.</em> "I'm studying for the exams." He looked at me with a strange expression. "You mean the exams that are <em>tomorrow</em>? Dude, all this studying won't mean shit if you're a sleep deprived zombie, but hey, if you want to let me win then go right ahead. I'm gonna sleep!" As he finished saying that he walked up to my bed and laid down. "Hey! Who said you could sleep here!" I yelled, annoyed. "Our Lord Satin." He said as he curled up on my bed with his back facing me.</p><p>"Karma, get off my bed." He hummed in thought, before shaking his head. "Nope!" He said cheerfully. I sighed for the third time in ten minutes, and went to drag him off. However, when I grabbed him, he grabbed me as well. He pulled me into bed with him and wrapped us up in my heavy blanket. "Karma! What do you think you're doing!" I said angrily. He held me tighter as he spoke. "I'm getting you to sleep. It's midnight, and you should be asleep." I looked at the clock on the wall, and it was indeed midnight. "That doesn't matter. I've been up much later before, and I did just fine then." I'd had just about enough of his antics, and was getting ready to shove him off, but the next thing he said stopped me.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Please. I...I'm tired, and I want to sleep. Please, just sleep with me."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>For the last time, I sighed. This time, however, it wasn't from annoyance. "Karma.... alright. I'll sleep with you. Let's get changed into proper sleep wear, and then we can sleep, ok?" He smiled a small smile, before nodding and climbing off. I went to my closet and grabbed both mine and Karma's pajamas. (He forgot them once, and never bothered to get them back.) I tossed him his clothes, and went to the bathroom to change. When I came back, Karma was lying on my bed in a nice pair of soft cotton pajamas. He looked at me when he heard the door close. Crawling into bed with him, I said, "You know, you really need to do something about those nightmares. You can't always come to me." Karma frowned. "Why not? You said you'd always be there. Beside, nothing else has helped." "I know, but what if I'm not there? What if I can't help you? What are you going to do then?" He whimpered at the thought, then snuggled into me before speaking. "Well, then I guess I'll be very mad at you for breaking your promise. Seriously though, I don't know. I managed before you, I'm sure I can manage after you." I was about to speak, but Karma interrupted me. "Let's not think about that now, ok? I'm tired, you're tired, so let's sleep. We have a long day tomorrow, and I don't think you want to deal with a grumpy Karma, do you?" I shuddered at the thought, Karma was a bitch when he was tired. "No, I don't want that." I pulled Karma closer, resting my chin on top of his head. He giggled. "That's what I thought" He yawned while closing his eyes. I smiled and said my good nights "Good night, my crazy little devil. I love you." He push his face further into my chest. "Love you too, my annoying workaholic."</p><p>I closed my eyes and let sleep start to take me. Before I drifted off completely though, I heard Karma say one last thing.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"You may think otherwise, but you really are a great boyfriend."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>That made me happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 3: Sweets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't written the last day yet, but so far I hate this one the most. &gt;:/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>(3rd Person View)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"No!" "Oh come on, Shuu!" "I said no!" "But it'll be reeeaalllyyy gooood!" "No means no, Karma" "It'll be really really really really really really realllllyyy goood!!! COME ON, SHUUY!!! EAT SOME!!!" "NO!!!! NEVER!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!" "YOU CAN NOT ESCAPE ME!!!! SHUUUUUU" "DAD!!! HELP ME!!!!" Gakuhou stared at the scene in front of him. Currently, Karma was trying to get Gakushuu to eat some sort of incredibly unhealthy abomination Karma created. Key word: <em>tried</em>. Gakushuu fought like his life depended on it. It probably did. Whatever it was, it was certain to cause a long time hovering above the toilet. Karma apparently melted and mixed many different types of candies into one huge monstrosity. Gakuhou didn't know whether to save his son, who is currently begging him to, or to just watch as the two battle, and see who wins. He chose the first option, not wanting to deal with the aftermath if one of them eat the <em>"candy"</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>(Gakuhou's POV)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I stood up and quickly took the candy from Akabane's hands. Yes, hands. That thing is so big he needed two hands to hold it. Akabane whined and attempted to grab it back. He failed, of course. "Oh come on, Sir. It won't be too bad, promise!" "Then tell me, Akabane, how many candies are in there?" He paused in thought. After a minute of silence, he spoke again. "Um... u-uh.... well I....I-I.... I don't know." He bowed his head, looking away with a tint of pink on his cheeks. I sighed. "Neither of you are going to eat this, do you understand?" I ask, making sure I sounded clear. Akabane always took advantage of the small mistakes. I never make mistakes, but I've seen other teachers make them, and as a teacher myself, I must learn from their troubles. Gakushuu was quick to say <em>"yes"</em>, Akabane, however, was not. "Akabane. Do you understand?" He looked at the candy with longing in his eyes, before he sadly nodded his head. "Good." After that I left, thinking of how I was going to dispose of the sickening sweet I held in my hands. Our trash was full, so I'd have to change the trash bag first.</p><p>
  <em>That was a mistake.</em>
</p><p>I wrapped the candy in a bag and set it on my desk. The candy itself was incredibly sticky. The only one who wasn't washing his hands at the moment, was Akabane. He was still morning the loss of his candy, and all the money he spent to buy all the candy to make that thing. After I finished washing my hands, I went back downstairs to change out the trash.<em> Hmm? Akabane isn't here.</em> I thought, before brushing it off. I wish I didn't. After I was done, I went back up to retrive the cursed item, so I could throw it away. The whole process took about 2 minutes, but that was enough time for Hell to arrive. I was halfway up the stairs when I heard Gakushuu scream. In a panic, I ran as fast as I could to where I though he was. I was about to enter his bedroom, but then I heard him in my office. "KARMA!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>(3rd Person View)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Gakuhou went to his office and saw a sight he hoped he's never he. Karma was sitting on the floor holding the candy with a big smile on his face. Multiple big bite marks were on the candy, and Karma's face was covered in the sticky sweets, so there was only one conclusion to be made.<em> He ate the candy.</em> "See!-" He said, "-It's fine! It tastes surprisingly good! Try some, Shuu!" He held the candy out to Gakushuu's face, only for Shuu to back away. Gakuhou, just as fast as before, grabbed the candy out of his hands. He shoved the sweet into the bag Karma took it out of, and held it tightly so he couldn't grab it again. "Akabane, go to the bathroom, and DO NOT leave. Gakushuu, you go get some medicine." Gakushuu left the room to do his task. Karma just pouted on the office floor. "What?! No! Give it back!" Karma was tried again to take the candy back. He jumped up and down, trying to reach the candy. Gakuhou used this to his advantage, by luring Karma into the bathroom without him knowing. Gakushuu came back up with the medicine. He carefully watched his father and Karma, while taking out his phone to make a call.</p><p>"Hello? Is this Tadaomi Karasuma?" Gakushuu asked over the phone. <em>"Who's asking?"</em> "Gakushuu Asano." <em>"Asano? Why are you calling me, and how did you get my number?"</em> "I got it from Dad, but that doesn't matter. I'm calling you because of Karma. I was wondering if you, or someone else Karma trusts, can come over and take care of him?" The scene playing in front of Gakushuu changed. Now Karma was above the toilet, throwing his insides up. <em>"Karma? What's wrong with him?"</em> Karasuma asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "Well, he ate something he really shouldn't have, and is currently becoming friends with my bathroom toilet." A sigh was heard for the other side of the line. <em>"I might be able to take care of him for a bit, but probably not long enough for him to fully recover. I'll see if the other students can care for him."</em> "Alright. Thank you, Sir." <em>"You're Welcome."</em></p><p>Karasuma hung up. Gakushuu walked into the bathroom with some medicine and a cup. He filled the cup with tap water and waited for Karma to finish. Gakuhou took this chance to rid the household of the filth he was holding. This time though, he decided to get take a bit more time, and throw it away in the garbage can near the park. He told Gakushuu where he was going, and drove off, leaving the boys home alone.</p><p>The bathroom was filled with sounds of pain. Karma had tears in his eyes as he emptied more of his stomach. Gakushuu was sitting behind him, rubbing his back while whispering comforting words. "I didn't even eat that much! Why am I throwing up! It was only a few bites! That isn't enough to make me sick!" Karma complained, throwing up another batch. "You should have listened." Gakushuu scolded him, but he kept a soft tone. "I know. I know. I knnooowww." Karma's cries were mixed in with his words. Gakushuu frowned. He didn't like see Karma in pain, even if it was his own fault.</p><p>After an hour or so, they deemed it safe to move away from the poor toilet. Karma washed out his mouth, and ate his medicine. He groaned as he laid against the bathtub. He had passed out immediately after his medicine. "Gakushuu, may you get a bed ready?" Gakuhou asked. He had arrived back home around the half-hour mark. Gakushuu nodded his head and left. Gakuhou looked at the sleeping boy infront of him, before slowly and carefully lifting him up. He walked slow towards the room Gakushuu was at. When he made it to the bed he laid him down gently, and tucked him in. Both Asano's were cautious not to wake him up. They left the room, and let out a sigh. "Damn you, Karma. You should have listened." Gakushuu whisper-yelled. Gakuhou nodded in agreement before starting down the stairs. "Wait, should we really leave him alone? What if he gets sick again?" Gakushuu asked, a few steps from the top of the stairs. Gakuhou thought for a second, before coming up with an idea. "Go down stairs, I'll be down in a bit." Gakushuu was confused, but listened anyway. Gakuhou went to his office and opened a box hidden in the closet. After some time, he found what he was looking for.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>(Gakushuu's POV)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I was sitting on the couch waiting for Dad to come back. <em>I wonder what he has planned,</em> I thought while watching TV. I had the volume low, so that I wouldn't wake up Karma. I heard someone coming down the stairs, and looked over. It was Dad, and he was holding something. I couldn't see what it was until he sat down next to me, and placed the object on the coffee table. It was an old baby monitor. I blushed a little, knowing he used that for me at one point. "Why do you still have that?" I asked, trying my best to keep my voice from shaking in embarrassment. "I'm sentimental. I haven't gotten rid of any of your baby things." I was surprised at how honest he was, but pushed that feeling away. We've been trying to fix our relationship, and apparently that started with honesty. I looked at the baby monitor and watched Karma for a bit, but after awhile I got bored, so I turned my attention back to the TV. <em>I really hope Mr. Karasuma finds someone to look after Karma,</em> I thought while dozing off. It's not like I can't find time, it's just that I don't have enough time. Dad can't watch him often because he has work, and I can't because I have school. His friends also have school, so they're just as useful as me. I think Dad knew how troubled I was, because he told me not to worry. "It'll be fine. Don't worry. Karma has a strong stomach. I'm sure he'll be fine in no time." That made me feel better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 5: Strawberries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Karma's POV)</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"You know, I'm so much better than those strawberries." I looked up from my phone, and stared at my boyfriend in confusion. I was currently snaking on some fresh strawberries I had just bought. When I didn't respond to him, Gakushuu continued. "I can love you so much better than those stupid strawberries. I can make you so much happier." I snorted and chuckled. "What?" He asked. My chuckles turned into full blown laugher as Gakushuu stared in annoyance. "Oh yeah? I'm 100% sure my strawberries are 20 times better than you." I said tauntingly. His eyes widened in shock, before he smirked. "No way.-" <em>Did he accept?</em> "-They are not living things, therefore they can not love you back." 'He had accepted the game. <em>Good</em> I thought while grinning the grin that assured trouble. <em>This should be fun</em> "When I eat strawberries, it makes me so happy I love myself, and loving yourself is one of the best things you can do." He frowned. I know it was a crappy excuse, but I'm trying to prove strawberries are better than my boyfriend. Most of my reasons are going to be pretty bad. <em>Hehe, let the games begin.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<strong>I can entertain you much longer than they can.</strong>" "Oh really? You know, the longest amount of time I ate some strawberries was clocked at 3 hours. Can you ever beat that? Can you keep me busy for 3 hours?" "I'm sure I can if I tried" "Yeah right."</p>
<p>"<strong>Well, I can cook for you.</strong> I can make you the most delicious foods, and they'll each taste different. Strawberries only have a few ways they can taste." "True. Unless you add things to them. Chocolate, cream, different fruits. They all improve the taste. I can make them taste just as good as your meals."</p>
<p>"Tch. <strong>I can give you gifts.</strong>" "The strawberries are my gifts, babe. Also, do you really think you can buy my love?" "I'm not trying to buy your love! I'm merely saying if you wanted something, I could get it for you." "Yeah right. Don't spend all of Daddy's money."</p>
<p>"Hmph! <strong>I can hold you. I can cuddle with you when you're feeling touch-starved.</strong>" "Strawberries solve the actually feeling of starved. You don't need touch to live, but you do need food." "You're the one you always wants to cuddle! You-" "You say that like you don't want to cuddle. You're touch-starve to." He made a sound similar to a growl, and continued to try to prove me wrong.</p>
<p>"<strong>I can patch you up if you get hurt. When you get into fights I can help you with the aftermath.</strong>" The offended me a little. "Excuse me! I've been being really good about the fights! Besides, do you really think I can't take care of myself?!" I turned my back to him. He tried to defend himself, but I cut him off. "What?! No-" "Well I'll be damned! I didn't think you thought so little of me!" "Wha- I don't!" I looked back at him, and smirked a little. I wasn't really hurt by what he said, he just upset me a little by implying I got into fights just as often as before. I had been good about all the fights. I did my best to avoid them, and when I did get into one, I tried to end it quickly without causing much damage. Sense what he said bothered me, I wanted to play with his feelings.</p>
<p>He looked shocked for a few seconds, before it clicks that I was just playing with him. He makes a pouty face, and huffs. "You suck, you know that." He said. I smiled. "I just thought of another reason why strawberries are better than you! They don't judge me!" He scoffed. "I'm not judging you, I'm just pointing out your flaws." "Strawberries don't care about my flaws." "<strong>I don't care about your flaws.</strong> If I did, I wouldn't have been dating you for 2 years." I tried to hold back a smile. "C-Continue the game." I stuttered out.</p>
<p>He chuckled, and listened to my request.</p>
<p>"<strong>I can listen to your rants.</strong> When you blabber on and on about your favorite movie directer, I can listen." "I talk to myself, and more often than not, I'm eating strawberries while doing so. So they listen to my rants as well." "They listen to you against their will. <strong>I chose to listen</strong>, they do not." "How do you know that? Maybe they like to hear my rants!" "I highly doubt that, but think what you'd like." "Hey!" He giggled-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-and then smiled the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. "<strong>I will never make you feel weak for crying.</strong>" "W-Well-" "<strong>I will never hurt you. I will never make you cry tears of sadness. If I ever do, I will tear myself up about it.</strong>" "Gaku-" "<strong>I will never make you feel bad for being hurt, or for acting weak. I will instead hold you while you cry, and tell you that you are strong.</strong>" I was at a loss for words. By now, it seemed the game had ended. I think I lost, but I'm not torn up about it. "<strong>I will never lie to you. If I did something wrong, I will tell you. If you did something wrong, I will tell you.</strong>" His words felt wonderful to my ears. My vision became blurry with my tears. "<strong>I will never let my anger out on you. If I feel the need to lash out, I'll walk away and take some time to calm down.</strong>" <em>Shit. I'm crying.</em> I turned away, not wanting him to look at my tearful face. He lightly grabbed my chin and turned me to face him. "<strong>I will always think you're beautiful. Even if you don't think so.</strong>" He hugged me, and I hugged him back. I sobbed softly into his shoulder as he rubbed my back. "<strong>I will die for you. I will live for you.</strong>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>30 minutes had passed by the time I had calmed down. "Hehe, w-who knew you w-were so sappy." I choked out. I still had tears in my eyes, but I was smiling. He was smiling as well. He wiped my tears away with a tissue. "It's your fault. You made me that way." He grabbed another tissue and gave it to me to blow my nose. I looked like a mess. Snot, tears, and drool covered my face. I felt gross, but oh so happy.</p>
<p>But that doesn't stop me from being a jackass. "How about this, strawberries and you are even." He looked so done with me. "Really? What is still so great about strawberries?" He said while pulling me down into the bed with him. I laid on top of him, and snuggled into his chest. I liked the way I could feel it would rise and fall as he breathed in and out. "They taste good, and are pretty." I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth he gave off. "You're pretty, and I'd bet you taste good as well." I snapped my eyes open, and I blushed a bright red. He laughed. "Hey, now you look like a strawberry!" He laughed harder. "Oh shut up, you!" He continued laughing, and I couldn't help but smile again. He was so wonderful. I started laughing as well.</p>
<p>"<strong>I love you, Gakushuu.</strong>"</p>
<p>"<strong>I love you, Karma.</strong>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I will love you.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I will make you happy.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I will entertain you.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I will cook for you.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I will give you gifts.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I will hold you.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I will care for you if you're hurt.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I will help you with the aftermath of your mistakes.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I will love you despite your many flaws.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I will listen to your rants, even if I don't know what you're talking about.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I will not make fun of you for crying.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I will never hurt you.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I will never make you cry tears of sadness, only tears of joy.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I will never make you feel bad for being hurt.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I will always be there for you.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I will never lie to you.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I will never let my anger out on you.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I will always think you're beautiful. Always. No matter what others think, no matter what you think.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I will never break my promises to you, and if I do, I will tear myself apart.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I will die for you. I will live for you.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 7: Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>(Karma's POV)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Today was Christmas and my birthday. I had the day off work, and I was planning on sleeping in. "Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy-" However, my daughter, Lilac, seemed to have other plans. My husband, Gakushuu, was at the store buying the last of the food for the party, so he can't protect me from my devil of a child like he normally does. "Yeah, Pumpkin?" I asked groggily, refusing to open my eyes. "You need to get up! You can't spend all of your birthday in bed!" She whined. "It's my birthday, so why can't I?" I asked, finally making an effort to open my eyes. The curtains were open, courtesy of Lilac, letting the sunlight hit me in the face. I groaned. "That's why! Papa and I have lots of things planned before the guest get here!" She came up to my face and started shaking my shoulder.</p><p>"Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy-" <em>Alright, that's enough.</em> I picked her up and laid her in bed with me. "Daaadddyyyy!!!! Come onnnnnn!!" She whined once again, this time while trying to get out of my grip. "Papa's at the store, so can we really start doing all the funs things you guys planned without him?" She stopped struggling. She laid still as she thought, and I enjoyed the brief moment of silence. "I guess you're right. Mmm, fine! You can sleep a little longer, but when Papa gets home you have to get up, promise!" <em>Yes!</em> "Cross my heart." She smiled in victory, but the real winner is me, 'cause five minutes after that, she fell asleep. I opened my eyes to look at her. <em>My baby is the cutest, and anyone who says otherwise can eat their own shit.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>(Gakushuu's POV)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I was driving back home after some last minute shopping. I wish I wasn't. The line was so long, and the traffic was unholy. <em>Why are there so many people out?!</em> Probably for the same reason I was. Either they forgot to get a gift for someone, forgot Jessy was vegan, or they just wanted to get a few more things for dinner. I wanted a few more things for dinner. My baby girl had been really good lately, and I wanted to surprise her with her favorite chocolate pie. Thinking about my daughter only made me want to get home faster. <em>I wonder what Karma and Lilac are doing right now.</em></p><p> </p><p>I stared at my sleeping beauties lying in bed. <em>Apparently they were having a nap together. </em>I thought as I walked over to the bed, and stared at them some more. I wasn't sure whether or not I should wake them. Karma hadn't sleep properly for the last couple of weeks, and Lilac looked too cute to wake up. I didn't have to decide, as a minute later, Lilac woke up. The moment see saw my she jumped out of Karma's hold. "Papa! You're back!" She hopped off the bed, and into my arms. "Yup, and I brought treats with me!" She giggled in my hold before she realized she had another dad, and he was still sound asleep. "Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy! Get up! We had a deal!" She jumped up and down on the bed, almost jumping on Karma ever time. "Ughhh..... 5 more minutes...." Karma groaned, covering his head with a pillow. I smiled at the domestic scene in front of me. "Daaadddddddyyyyyy!!!!" Lilac continued jumping..... until she miss stepped and fell on Karma.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>(Karma's POV)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Having my baby fall on me hurt. A lot more than I'd care to admit. Maybe it was because she had somehow kneed me in the face. Anyway, I was wide awake then. "Daddy? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I was currently rolling on the floor in pain, so it was obvious that I was not okay. I still lied though. "I-I fine, Lil. Just.. uh... waking myself up." She didn't seem fooled. Makes sense, she may not be our child be blood, but she was still very smart for her age. She walked up to me and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry, Daddy." I looked at her and sighed.<em> I'm weak.</em> "It's okay, I'm fine! I'm up now, so let's do the fun things you and Papa prepared!" She perked up at that. "Yeah!" She happily yelled as she ran out the door. I watched her leave with a smile on my face. "We should teach her not to jump on beds." Gakushuu said while helping me up. "Yeah, don't want to repeat what just happened." I stood up properly, and hugged my wonderful hubby. "So, what did you buy." He hugged me back, laying his head on my hair and sniffing me. "A few things. Little treats for you and Lil." I giggled. "You do know how much I like treats." He smiled at me, and I smiled bigger. "I know, Happy birthday, my beautiful Karma Asano." Ah, yes. I was an Asano. The reminder always made me happy. <em>Maybe that's why Gakushuu calls me that so much?</em> "Good, my beautiful Shuuy! And Merry Christmas" He rolled his eyes in fondness. "I think mines more romantic." "Yes, but mines cuter." "Can't deny that."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>